prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 28, 2018 NXT results
The November 28, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 15, 2018. Summary On the road to establishing themselves as the premier tag team in NXT, Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch continued their tour de force this week. It was put up or shut up for the bruisers-in-arms, as they went up against the maestros of underhanded maneuvers, The Mighty. While Shane Thorne & Nick Miller used their signature sly yet calculated double-team tactics to wear down Lorcan & Burch's combined brute force, such as tossing the bruisers into each other whenever the momentum shifted, the effectiveness eventually grew thin. When Thorne thwarted an attempted Doomsday Device by pushing Burch into Lorcan, the collision ricocheted the Brit-Am alliance right back into audacious Aussies. As Burch drove Thorne to the canvas with a spear, Lorcan rolled up Miller for the three-count, earning the tandem another consecutive victory. But there would be no celebration, as a livid Mighty unloaded a vicious beatdown on Lorcan & Burch following the final bell. Together, they pummeled the duo with hard stomps before clobbering Burch with an echoing clothesline and twice hurling Lorcan shoulder-first into the ring post. The Brit-Am alliance may have won the battle, but Thorne & Miller got the last laugh. Fully charged and operating at 100 percent, EC3 returned for action this week as “a new man.” As Germany's own Marcel Barthel put up a fight with his brand of classic European wrestling, EC3 displayed no signs of ring rust as he fought fire with fire. Barthel's relentless chain of jaw-dropping attacks gave his opponent some early headaches, however, EC3's brute strength proved to be too much to contain. After nearly flattening Barthel's face into the middle turnbuckle, The Top One Percent then scooped up the grappler and dropped him with The One Percent to score the win. Following the dominant display, EC3 issued a stern warning to Undisputed ERA's Bobby Fish, who savagely attacked The Top One Percent's leg with a steel chair last month. “You tried to take me out, but the problem was you didn’t finish the job,” he declared, before adding, “I’m going to come at you in ways you cannot comprehend.” With retribution comes rage, and EC3 appears ready to impose both. Despite taking the L against Bianca Belair two weeks ago, Mia Yim bounced back strong in her home state as she took on Vanessa Borne. The Vision brought the fight to The Head Baddie in Charge, dropping a barrage of heinous exercises that included hair-pulling and a slap across the face to start the match. Yet, Yim wasn't going down without a fight. After picking up a boost of momentum, the HBIC fired back with a series of resounding kicks before sending Borne off with a hot plate of Sole Food for the victory. NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa extensively boasted about his successful NXT Title defense against Velveteen Dream at NXT TakeOver: WarGames II. Speaking backstage, Tommy Sports-Entertainment reveled in his championship glory with an “I told you” speech before indicating to the NXT Universe that when he makes his way into the ring, “I expect the entire NXT Universe to do one simple thing: Follow my lead.” The squared circle, without doubt, underwent some wear and tear after bearing the brunt of Keith Lee and Lars Sullivan's slugfest. The larger-than-life forces tossed, tackled and thrashed each other up and down the ring as if it was the gridiron. But for The Rocky Mountain Monster, it's more like “Lars Sullivan Territory.” Seeking to pump the breaks on Lee's unstoppable run, Sullivan pulled out one jaw-dropping maneuver after another. At one point, the walking bulldozer clamped on a leaping Lee, who was attempting to jump over the towering Superstar, and charged him right into the turnbuckle before exhaling, “This is Lars Sullivan Territory!” Lee would have none of it. After surviving a diving headbutt from Sullivan, The Limitless Superstar emerged rejuvenated – thanks to the echoing “Keith Lee” chants – and fired back like a fully loaded cannon. As Sullivan appeared bewildered, Lee rained on his opponent with vicious chops before catching The Freak outside the ring with an incredible flying corkscrew spin. Hoping to capitalize, Lee then attempted to pull off a flying moonsault on Sullivan back inside the yellow ropes, but he slipped into a Freak Accident instead. The Freak lawn-darted Lee into the canvas with his devastating maneuver, and the pinfall wasn't far behind. Results ; ; *Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan defeated The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) (7:50) *EC3 defeated Marcel Barthel (4:07) *Mia Yim defeated Vanessa Borne (4:18) *Lars Sullivan defeated Keith Lee (8:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 28, 2018 NXT results.1.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.2.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.3.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.4.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.5.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.6.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.7.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.8.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.9.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.10.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.11.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.12.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.13.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.14.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.15.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.16.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.17.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.18.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.19.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT results.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #328 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #328 at WWE.com * NXT #328 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events